Shauna's untold story
by iamanawesomeperson
Summary: "You know him well? (Four)" "we were initiates together, I was bad at fighting. He taught me every night after everyone was asleep... It was nice of him" What really happened between Shauna and Four during initiation? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: you guys remember the part where Tris and Shauna were talking on the train about Four "helping" Shauna in her fighting skills right? Well, this is what I think really happened. :) R&R!**

**I do not own anything! If I did, Four would be mine!**

2 years ago

Shauna's POV

"Next up! Bryant and Shauna" Amar declares, informing everyone inside the room. I can feel all their stares bore unto my back as I enter the fighting mats. Bryant comes from the other direction.

There are hoots and hollers from the crowd, both the dauntless-born and transfers, they say it's the first time they brought together both in initiation, for the past decade. Due to the low number of transfers, only 5.

Bryant is a Candor, a very _muscular_ Candor.

I throw the first punch, which he blocks easily. He takes hold on my wrist and pushes me forward, causing me to stumble and fall face down.

He spins me around so I face him and have my back against the floor, Bryant lunges on top of me and I am now under his power. My legs are no use, they're trapped under the pressure of his knees. The only resort left are my arms, but for every punch I give there seems to be no effect on him.

He starts punching my face, the impact is excruciating. He continues on, landing multiple punches on my lower abdomen and face. "This is too easy Shauna, at least make it more interesting" Bryant taunts slamming my head to the pavement.

"Why don't you get off me, and I'll make it a fight you won't forget" I spit at his face. He cannot get to me, I'm a dauntless-born, I can't let a transfer beat me.

"Now, you'd have to do that on your own" he provides a devious grin, that makes me want to puke.

I spit at his face, but that does no good.

In return, I receive an even harder series of punches from him. I'm about to slip, but no, I will not allow myself to fall.

"Stop!" Someone yells from the crowd.

There is a gooey liquid, trickling around my lips, which I have come to discover the origin is from my nose. Bryant does not stop, he continues planting punches at me, while I lay here defenseless underneath him.

"That's enough, Bryant! You've already won" a male voice orders from behind, _Amar_.

However, he still doesn't stop. Amar is forced to interfere. He pulls him away and throws him to the other end of the mats.

"I need her brought into the infirmary immediately" he announces

"No" I croak, weak, and broken, not what I am. "I'm okay", Pride, the father of all sins.

"Shauna, some injuries are fatal if not treated" Amar leans over and examines my bruises. No, I don't need special attention. I can do it, I can fight.

I shake my head, _no_.

He shakes his head at me, but eventually helps me up: he respects my decision, Amar is a good man.

He assists me all the way until the beginning of the rows of bleachers, where the transfers and dauntless-horns are seated together. This is the third stage of initiation, so I guess we've gotten along.

"Hey, what was that you said, '_I'll make it a fight you'll never forget'_? It sure is" Eric, an Erudite transfer. He earns his ego from picking on other people's pride, disgusting. "It proves how _weak_ you are, _skinny girl_"_  
_

A few others laugh with him, I think of a good comeback but none comes, and just as I'm about to say a reply, someone beats me to it.

"Ha-ha, wow Eric, for an Erudite that was a stupid retort, maybe you should go back to Elementary and they can teach you how to talk"

_Four_. The stiff.

He doesn't look like a Stiff, in fact he looks, so to say, in a girl's standards, _handsome_.

I wobble my way to a seat, and apparently the only empty one is next to Four. Every step takes a lot of concentration, and gives off a lot of pain. Eric tries to trip me, and us much as I tried to avoid it, I fell for his trap.

But Four caught me before I could hit the ground, He glares at Eric, and if looks could kill, Eric would be in his funeral right now.

"Are you okay?" His eyes are like a deep sea of blue, if you look too long you could drown.

He holds me at arm's length, philosophers say that those who can look you straight into the eyes for such time are meant to be leaders, maybe Four is one.

I nod, and try to manage a smile, but all that comes out is a wince. He helps me sit. Amar discusses the mistakes done during our fight, and as much as he tried to not direct it at me, I know I made those mistakes.

But I pay no attention, all my attention gravitates towards Four. I keep my eyes on Amar, or on my shoes, _anywhere_ but Four. My attempt was weak, because every now and then, my view would wander to where Four sits.

The moment my eyes meet his face, I see he's staring at me. I drop my gaze instantly, all blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Your punches are strong" Four says out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Was all I could reply, I was too shocked that he talked to me, he talks to _no one_.

"I said, your punches are strong" he meets my eyes again, those blue things making the world disappear. "You just don't know where to punch"

I'm confused, and he sees my expression but continues his lesson, he faces forward, no longer meeting my gaze.

"You tried to punch Bryant's stomach, that'll do no good for punches, knees and elbows are what you use on the stomach aside from that, nothing else" his voice is emotionless, covered with a mask.

"If you decide to punch, punch the temple" he points to the side of his head. "This is the weakest point of a human's body. No matter what training you receive"

"Last I checked your a Stiff, not an Erudite" it was meant as a joke, but he took it otherwise. I completely regret saying it.

"You don't need to be an Erudite to know it, it's _common_ sense." He retorts. No wonder he left, definitely not an abnegation attitude. But I _like_ it. I like _him_.

"Watch" he orders.

I look forward to the fighting mats where Amar stands, "the last fight for today, Four and Zeke!"

I gulp, Zeke is one of my childhood friends, I can't see him hurt, I've heard what Four is capable of in fighting terms. If my assumptions of him is right, he wouldn't greatly hurt Zeke. _I hope so_.

Four stands up, and walks over to the fighting mats, Zeke comes after him. _good luck_, I wish him, _good luck to both of you._

They round each other, waiting for one to make the first move, which Zeke always does. Four looks me in the eyes saying 'pay attention' which I do so.

Zeke throws the first punch, Four ducks and misses it. He then elbows Zeke on the stomach, he bounces back and doubles over in pain.

_it works_. I think to myself.

While Zeke is hunched over, Four punches him straight to the temple, and Zeke falls to the ground. _Asleep_.

_He's asleep_!

Four knocked him out cold. He lifts his head up and meets my eyes saying 'told you', I smile. _he was right_.

The room erupts in cheers and applause, that was the fastest knockout anyone has seen, in fact it's the _only_ knockout we've seen. Even Amar is clapping, and before I know I'm clapping too.

Amar approaches Four and lifts up his hand "Four wins!" The cheers become even louder, dauntless-born or transfer, you have to give him respect for _that_.

He walks over back to the bleachers, while Amar congratulates him and gives a lecture about Four's steadiness and knowing the weak points.

"Wow" was all I could say when he sits down beside me. _Wow_

* * *

I wake up with a start. I dart up into a sitting position, a nightmare.

Everyone else in the room is asleep, I wouldn't want to be the one to wake anyone up. Sleep will not takeover any moment soon, so I decided to take a walk.

Rubber shoes, pants, and shirt, typical outfit. As I walk around the now silent compound, my thoughts wander just as my feet do.

Would I really let some _Stiff_ tell me what to do? But he's no ordinary Stiff, he's _Four_. The l_egendary_ Four.

Right or wrong, I don't have a choice.

Unconsciously, my feet brings me to the training room, I stand here looking intently at its double doors.

I have to trust him, if I don't bring up my game, I'll most probably fail initiation, and I can't live with that. Not the faction-less part, the fact that my parents will be brought to shame and disgrace knowing their daughter could not surpass the standards of Dauntless is the biggest shame you could get. I will never do that to them, _ever_.

Lynn and Hector needs me, I have to be here for them.

So I go inside, pushing through the doors, and once I get in, I realize I am not the only one here.

_Four_.

**A/N: Ooooooh! Come on! Admit it, you thought about them having their one on one training session too right? Haha! Well, please let me know what ya'll think. If I should continue or not.**

**Xoxo  
-R**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'm back! **

**THANK YOU TO: Star's Strenght, , TheOneandOnly007, Review, Saige, Guest, Shelly456, Me, Fourtris17, Lia Rodrigues, Guest, Angelica, bobo3129, nycgirl166, IHeartUCato, and solomonkid for either reviewing, favoriting or following.**

* * *

**TO Star's Strenght (and others who might be confused): the sequencing of Initiation is done the other way around [Fear Landscape, Simulation, Physical/ Defense] this is for the sake of Tobias having the nickname '_Four'_ right away, so no one would know him as Tobias, instead they'd know him as Four, to avoid further complications with people knowing his real name. Also, I put The Dauntless-born and Transfers in one room together and in training as well (because as mentioned before, the transfers are very little in number). i hope that cleared things up :)**

* * *

Shauna's POV

2 years ago

I stay hidden in the shadows and watch quietly, as he lands every punch and kick on the red training bag we use, it flies through the air after every attack. It fascinates me how he does that, I can barely make it move. "How long have you been watching?" he startles me, still punching and kicking not taking his eyes of the punching bag.

This is my cue to arise from the dark, I carefully step into the arena where the training bags are positioned, and beside it are the fighting mats. "Not long" I keep my cool, not letting him see the fear that now grows inside of me. I am not afraid of _him_, I am afraid of what he'll _think_ of me.

"How's Zeke doing?" he inquires, holding the bag before it hits him on the face. Sweat trickles down his forehead dripping from his chin. _Does he train every night?_ "I didn't mean to you know"

"I know" in fact, Zeke has been very annoying lately, complaining about the fact that during his fight he wasn't able to sleep the previous night which was the reason to his loss. That is completely ridiculous of course, because we all saw the sheer strength in Four's punches. "Zeke is still being the annoying ass he is, by any means, please, feel free to knock him out again" I joke.

He chuckles quietly, and smiles to the ground rubbing the back of his neck. This is the only human gesture I've ever seen him do aside from breathing. "He's good at offense, but terrible at defense" he states.

"How do you do that?" I ask. "Assessing people so well"

"I don't know, I just do" he shrugs and goes back to punching. I watch him do his routine, staring intently at how his arms working its way at the recoil of his punches. Somewhere in my trance, I get lost looking at his muscles; he's the first in class to have such a strong build in so little time.

Even as I assess him with my eyes for so long, to others I might be defined as a 'stalker', he doesn't seem to mind, or at least doesn't bother to start any conversations. "Do you do this every night?" I've never really seen him sleep. "Training, I mean"

"Most" he still doesn't peel his eyes off the bag. "When I can't sleep"

"Why?"

He punches harder this time and the bag flies high and as it's about to hit him, he grabs it with both hands and stops it mid-air. "That's a lot of questions for a dauntless-born"

"And you're quite smart for an Abnegation" I retort. Two can play that game.

He raises both eyebrows at me, emphasizing those deep blue eyes, shining like diamonds. Afterwards, continues with his circuit training, completely disregarding my comeback. I move on to a punching bag beside him, it has worn out leather and someone must've written on it, because there are faint signs of markers, I can only read as to be _'D+T'_ I wonder who they were.

"You know, thinking about punching and _actually_ punching are two different things" he retorts. Four now stopped, and is watching me closely I can feel his eyes burning me into ashes, "if you want to train, then you _do_ it, you don't just _think_ about doing it" I would, however, my body still hurts from my previous fight, this of course, I will not tell him because he might think I'm _weak_, which I am not.

"Well, for your information Mr.-know-it-all, I was simply staring at these vandalisms" I reason out, however, he's right I was just thinking about punching without really doing it. "Then, I will start punching"

"Okay then" he simply stares, waiting for me to punch.

I land my first punch and the bag barely moves an inch, an aching feeling moves from my wrist all the way up to my shoulder, my injuries still hurt. It's as if it were the bag that was punching me instead of the other way around. "Ugh!" I shout frustrated. "Move you goddamn bag!"

"Again, talking to the bag will do nothing –"

"You nagging me won't either." I snap defensively, I've had it with his all-knowing attitude, and who does he think he is to tell _me_ what to do? He stops mid-sentence and walks over to me, my heart beats so fast it threatens to rip out of my chest and go dancing around the world. He stops right in front of me and looks straight into my eyes.

"Fight me" he sternly commands, seriousness in his voice.

"Are you insane I –" I start to reason out, but he cuts me off before I could finish.

"You have something to prove Shauna? Now is the time to do it" _he's definitely not joking_. There's a power to his voice. "I said, _fight me_" I search his face once more looking for any signs at all that would tell me he's not serious about this, but I see nothing, nothing _but_ utter seriousness. He doesn't move, he remains rigid at his spot, waiting for me to make my first move.

I kick his stomach, but before I could hit, he grabs my leg and throws me forward causing me to fall. This is the same scenario that happened with Bryant. "Get up!" he commands, and I do. I try to punch his face but he ducks and I miss, once he ducks he elbows my stomach, I fall back down in pain. "Shauna, you're making this too easy" _he's taunting me._

While I'm down, I kick his leg trying to unbalance him with no success.

"get up Shauna, if you stay down, then you'll be vulnerable, the moment you fall get back up, no matter how much it hurts" that's easy for him to say, he doesn't feel _pain_, he came from _abnegation, _pain doesn't exist there.

As he commands I get back up on my feet. However, the moment I steady myself my face meets the hard ground once more from the impact of Four's punch straight to my face. He's not taking it easy on me, because I'm a _girl_, not because I have bruises and came from a fight, he fights me as an opponent, for that I admire him. The pain is no longer tolerable; with it I can't even form a coherent thought.

"Stand up, before I pin you down, once I pin you down, you can no longer stand up, and before you know it, you'll be dead under seconds" he warns, it's not threatening as if he _really_ had any plans of killing me, more of under the category of sharing valuable information. "Stand up!"

"I would if you would stop bringing me down!" I shout, struggling to put my arms underneath me to hoist up my body.

"If you don't want to go down Shauna, then don't give me the _chance_ to bring you down" with that I stand up faster than what I thought my energy would allow me. I swing a punch at his face, and blood starts dripping from his nose. He wipes it off with the back of his hand, and smiles. _He smiles,_ only he can find this amusing. "_That's_ what I'm talking about"

He elbows me, but I dodge it just in time before the blow can have contact with my skin. But as I dodge, he gives me a roundhouse kick and sweeps me behind the knee causing me to fall back down to the ground, _again._ As I lie there defenseless, Four hovers on top of me, I know that this is tactic and he wishes to pin me down, however I try to think otherwise. I can't help but blush in our close proximity.

He's so close that I could count the hair on his eyebrows. "I've got you pinned" he announces, as if needing to state that matter. His breath tickles my skin.

"You've proven your point." I say trying to free my wrists from his grip, my legs are underneath his knees and I am utterly _underneath _his power. "Can I have my limbs back?"

He doesn't let go, still looking straight into mine, as much as I wish to look away, I can't peel my stare off of his, as if those dark blue things were magnetic. "One more thing" He says, still not getting off me. "Remember to protect your face when under this situation, the moment I let go of my grip on your arms, you use them to cover your face and use your knees to push me away." but in all honesty, I want him to be _closer._

Unfortunately, he does what I've been dreading to happen, he pulls away and dusts his pants off. He looks at me once more, eyes glittering under the fluorescent light of the training room, there's something in them I haven't seen before but I can't tell. He heads for the doors leading out.

I have to say something right away, if I don't he'll be gone, gone forever, once he leaves and out that door I have no more connection whatsoever to him. Whatever we had a while ago, I still want it to _continue_, even if I get beaten up every day.

"Thank you." I say, looking down, afraid that he's already gone.

"For what?" he asks far away, his voice never fails to thrill me.

"_Everything_"

Today

She's incredibly small, and thin, her skin looks so frail as if it were to break into a thousand pieces, _she_ looks like she's about to break into a thousand pieces. However, Four said she was brave, at least, _that's_ what he told _me_. Based on past experiences, I know that looks can be deceiving. Even in the rush of the train and the wind going in the car, I get bits and pieces of her conversation with Uriah.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"I don't know, Zeke never told me" Uriah replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Her face contorts in confusion, "Zeke?" Of course she wouldn't know him.

"My older brother" Uriah replies pointing to Zeke, who sits at the edge of the train with his feet dangling off, as anyone could see it, Zeke and Uriah don't have much resemblances, he is slight and short nothing like Uriah aside from their coloring. But knowing both of them really well, they are very similar individuals; they practically finish each other's sentences.

I'm eager to meet the all-so-famous Tris, so I walk on beside her. "That ruins the surprise!" I shout, answering her previous question. She looks bewildered at the sudden approach; I try to keep it calm and casual. "I'm Shauna" I reach out to shake her hand, but she doesn't grip hard enough and she lets go too quickly. A frustrated look comes across her face, I'd like to tell her that she'll get the hang of it, but she speaks before I have the chance.

"I'm –" she starts to say.

But I cut her off "I know who you are," I hesitate once before telling her "You're the Stiff. Four told me about you."

All the blood inside her body rushes to her cheeks in an instant, she obviously has some '_crush'_ on him, and her next statement proves it "Oh? What did he say?"

I smirk, He said a million things about you, well, he told _me,_ a million things about you. If there's one person in dauntless Four would trust aside from Tris it would be me. But for now, I'd like to tell her otherwise. "He said you were a Stiff. Why do you ask?" Her heart shatters, it's evident on her face, and she's very transparent.

She recollects herself almost immediately, "If my instructor is talking about me" she says as firmly as she can "I want to know what he is saying" She's not very good at lying, and I think she knows this too. An awkward silence falls between us until she asks; "He isn't coming is he?" she looks hopeful, like a little girl hoping to find dauntless cake in her room on her birthday.

I, of course, am the one to ruin that hope "No. He never comes to this," I say, with this I'm making him sound like a coward, so I think of something that will make her think otherwise, _quick._ "It's probably lost its appeal. Not much scares him, you know."

She looks beaten and worn down, something in her deflates like an untied balloon. "Do you know him well?" I am taken aback by this question. Four has warned me about her curiosity, but I wasn't aware that she would be _this_ curious.

I search for an answer, something that won't give away my '_friendship'_ with Four. "Everyone knows Four" _stupid._ I struggle finding the right words to clear things out a little more, for her sake and mine. "We were initiates together; I was bad at fighting, so he taught me every night after everyone was asleep." I couldn't help it; it just slipped off my lips as if I had no control over what I say. My mind goes blank, thinking back during the time when he would teach me at night, I found out a lot of things with my time with him. Some, namely, Fighting techniques, how to conquer your fear, I found a friend, a _true_ friend, someone I know I can count on, and maybe, just _maybe_, I even found _love._

Tris stares at me blankly, waiting for me to continue. I think as I rub the back of my neck. I can't lead her to thinking that I have any feelings _at all_ for him, I turn my voice into a deep serious octave and I stare straight and deep down into her light blue eyes. "Nice of him"

She's obviously thinking about what I just told her, probably debating at the fact whether or not I like him. It's as if I can almost see the gears in her head working like clockworks. I'll make sure; she'd never conclude an answer to that question. "Here we go!" I shout, snapping Tris out of her daze. The train doesn't slow down but I leap either way. The adrenaline it gives me is astounding. All the other members follow, a stream of black-clothed, pierced people around my age.

Tris hesitates by the doorway next to Uriah, '_jump'_ I tell her quietly in my head, if she doesn't all the other members will think of her as a _coward_. As if on cue, she leaps out stumbling a few steps then gaining her balance. A sigh of relief washes through me. I don't know this girl very well, but I seem to be taking a certain liking to her or perhaps it's just Four rubbing on me.

We all walk as a group to the Hancock Building, me in front of the crowd, Uriah and Tris lagging at the back. Zeke jogs up to my side. "You've met the new girl" he asks, nudging me on the side.

"Yes" I reply casually.

He walks closer to me and I unnoticeably drift farther away. "I think Four likes her" he adds quietly. It's something I know is true, but wouldn't want to accept. The hardest thing is hearing someone say it, and having it sound like your own voice.

It's no secret that Zeke likes me, everyone knows that. The secret is; _I_ don't like _him,_ I like _Four_, and no one _but me_ knows that.

I intend on keeping it that way, _for now._

**A/N: So yeah, you know the drill; please Review and let me know what you think :)**

**I FORGOT TO MENTION: thank you to NashPriorEaton for helping me figure out if Shauna was dauntless-born or a transfer! Haha!**

**XOXO**

**-R**


End file.
